wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Image Check Something like this image:strapon1.jpg ok for Penis Envy? --PhantomDuck 14:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Nazi Tag Looks great! Thanks =) Baby Hitler called to me... I want to adopt him! This one is good too File:Adolf hitler c k ad.jpg --PhantomDuck 20:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Discovering Truthiness The monkey line is in there, of course! Look at it again... http://www.wikiality.com/Howard_Cosell#All_Time_Best_Howardism And in the Ali photo caption.. you are right! Howard didn't get his cultural significance. He was a forefather of truthiness! --PhantomDuck 21:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Howard Cosell did! was even fired, several times for it =) --PhantomDuck 20:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Watch TV has an admirer? I see you have an admirer! --PhantomDuck 14:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and can you add this to Michael Jackson THANKS! --PhantomDuck 14:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) PS I would have hit undo, but I thought you'd love his message SAM Tag Will do, but give me a bit of time - I have to get to the bakery before it closes, or there will be a serious sandwich deficit on Mount Olympus come lunchtime tomorrow. --Atenea del Sol 22:35, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : Better? I like what you've done with the formatting. --Atenea del Sol 06:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Collaborations Jellorazzumcaltrate? LOL! Real Men Stand Up and Piss!!! qo3o4nfiG7A Awsomeness I heard the Jonas Bros. were awsome... did you get the memo? --PhantomDuck 02:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Glory! Michael Jackson's in hell now! Ive been hearing that he faked it. http://www.landoverbaptist.net/showthread.php?t=24563 Emo Template If we dont have one, can I possibly have one? I want to use it on Mark Sanford, after reading his email: 1. I feel sorry for him (almost) 2. seriously, no politician that i know writes that way... also, if we can also have a South American template as well so i can use it on Argentina... tx --Mutopis 04:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Iran Do you think it would be funnier if I gave the Ayatollahs a Blue-Meanie makeover? --Atenea del Sol 15:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : I'm actually more than a little horrified how easy it was to do that. Ayatollah Bluemeanie is now in the header of Iran, in place of Max, the Blue Meanie subordinate. --Atenea del Sol 23:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Zone yup , by george, she's got it... really got it! The rain in Las Vegas falls mainly on my ass... It's raining here in Vegas and I'm outta smokes... me and "My Fair Dog" who is a Blue Heeler (need to rearrange some of that "blue dog" navigation) a Queensland, Like Mad Max's. bites those that are untruthy... thx for the kudo's --PhantomDuck 21:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) BTW Musicals are often cultural benchmarks. eg; Music Man, Superstar and sometimes pure shit; Rent, Spiderwoman and once in a while just good fun; Forum, Producers The Duck is an iconoclastic enigmatic hirsute bon vivant! --PhantomDuck 21:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) must admit last two were pretty truthy --PhantomDuck 21:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) no stub I am oooo so happy now! I have a new toy! --PhantomDuck 21:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) coool! --PhantomDuck 21:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) heroes Brevitruthiness River City, Iowa --PhantomDuck 21:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Lock this to all but me! this is done River City, Iowa, a masterpiece of brevitruthiness --PhantomDuck 20:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hippies Of The Sea Read carefully... one of the pics has the above phrase as well as a ref to patchouli more refs will be made since hawaii is overidden with hippies surfers while hippieish are not always, I surf, and have many upstanding republican friends that do as well robert duvall also surfed under mortar fire in the real life documentary Apoccolypse Now" =) I'll chronicle the difs between surfers and hippies to a greater depth here surfing biggest diff is surfers often have HUGE balls (see upcoming Big Wave Surfers) and get hot chicks Musical Gayness Scale (fodder for more content) All musicals are not by definition gay (while most certainly are) not gay: The Producers, Paint Your Wagon, Sweeny Todd, 1776, Jersey Boys, Man of LaMancha, Spamalot, Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, Damn Yankees... I'm still deciding on West Side... Based on Romeo and Juliet, Street gangs, knives, Natalie Wood, Officer Krupke=not Gay, The choreagraphy=very gay. I like the movie, which means either I'm actually gay or it isn't. Pretty much everything else is Kinda gay: Les Mis, Evita, Cabaret, Phantom Totally Gay: Cats, Chorus Line UBERGAY: La Cage, Kiss of the Spider Woman, Fosse so gay it should be illegal: Rent WTF? My wife made me go see it with her mother, all I knew was it was based on La Boheme, not fag hookers with AIDS in Alphabet City ..... I f**king walked out and went across the street to a bar and got hammered in anticipation of the ensuing fight over leaving and being well.. really drunk. Accused Kill it anyone who would get it... already did I'm pretty much done, filled up all the slots with pics... I'll probably add someting later about pool hall nicknames Stephen "Three Ball" Colbert hahahahahaha =) I flew with a guy who's call sign was "Uniball" (call signs are usually derogatory until you prove yourself, then you can pick a better one) he had one nut. All call signs have to be approved by the Pentagon to eliminate vulgarity or duplication. (There was a VF Squardron at Grand Forks AFB that out of 36 pilots 18 were named "Maverick", thats FUBAR baby!) We told the pentagon Uniball meat like the pen, he couldn't remember so he had to take notes... ya ya ya, I can read your mind... already done Aviation Call Signs add your damn template check pool hall for errors ans add your $0.02... BTW I deleted your spells trouble ref, (I smelled a hint of randomness =)if they don't get the joke screw em! its explaind by video anyway --PhantomDuck 23:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC)--PhantomDuck 23:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Pool Hall I concur... It's only is parody if you know: #It's her #The "cry wolf" aspect of the true story it's based on. #How bright and sophisticated "Southies" usually are. ...if not, its not funny and is probably offensive to the three women that read these pages =). Redacted or veiled refs to forcible sex (eg: "raped gently seduced" or "if she says no, you just aren't asking hard enough...") are one thing, graphic imagery out of context is another Note: its actually a pin ball machine; Caption would be something like: Pool hall patrons also enjoy playing other games of skill such as pinball... I found another photo where she is doing the slut dance, but the pose looks stupid not hot. as I remember she dances like Elaine on Sienfeld... I'll keep my eye out. the Music Man video actually makes the article pop! took forever to find one that had decent sound. alot of the youtubes audio levels are way too low. Cheers --PhantomDuck 22:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) In doing my research (not needing much due to a wasted youth...) I believe much further commentary will result in great randomness. Often brevity "nails em" best. There really isn't much more to say? I changed it back and will add a couple tidbits my $0.02 I have room for two more pics.... This image may be too much, I airbrushed out the pool cue penetration and her exposed breast, I like it but what do you think? File:Jodi_foster_theaccused2.jpg --PhantomDuck 19:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) --PhantomDuck 17:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) more like that? pool hall --PhantomDuck 06:20, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Trouble in River City Thanks for the pics! for me the picture tells the story pool hall --PhantomDuck 05:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) screwing around with templates take a look at this Template:Deathwish see any use for it? I was just screwing around, trying to figure stuff out also if you could make a pass over chinatown check for errors maybe add your $0.02 --PhantomDuck 18:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) EEK! I seem to have completely misplaced the section I wrote earlier on Iran's Cabinet. Is there any chance that it might be kicking around out there in the tubeses, or do I have to write it again? --Atenea del Sol 23:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it's gone. Drat. Great Minds Think Alike I was just on my way to hoover some big trouble pics... LOVE THAT MOVIE! --PhantomDuck 09:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Iran First of all, though, I want to say that the Duck's new avatar for you is truly frightening. Are we both working on Iran at the same time, here? Do I need to find some other Iranian hotties? Am I moving in the right direction with the governing structures thing? --Atenea del Sol 23:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's a reassuring thought right there. Thanks for letting me know - I do worry about some of the stuff sometimes. Ideologically I'm perhaps a bit left-leaning and I try to keep that out of my writing. --Atenea del Sol 00:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New Avatar For Ya --PhantomDuck 18:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Republicans vs. Terrorists Whoa, I wasn't trying to imply that Republicans are ''Terrorists, not even that they were freedom fighters. I was trying to imply that Mahmoud Ahmadeni-hoodeehaadiHalliburton-nijihad is a Republican. --Atenea del Sol 02:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : "RT" for "Republican Tehrani" - is it better now? --Atenea del Sol 16:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) PalinPic good for letterman fued File:Palinhockeymom.jpg --PhantomDuck 12:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I paid you an homage... see if you can find it.. --PhantomDuck 04:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Air Strip yea but all the cool stuff is either watermarked or poor quality like this classic ad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKiVCkE0dDw --PhantomDuck 02:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Pics Very cool new one!!!!!!!! File:Obamagrinch.jpg A remarkable thing is how many photos like that are out there The slutty one were easy to find there are thousands. The cool vintage stuff like that poster was rare guess they really are sluts =)~ --PhantomDuck 02:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) My favorite is the little face peeking out the window =) I so amuse myself! (Channeling Cartman) --PhantomDuck 20:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) As you can see, I have been a busy beaver =) Like those "Colbertized" pics? ... he gets around more than Forest Gump! --PhantomDuck 20:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Some editing notes protected pages Slutty Flight Attendants should have the "s" dropped to : Slutty Flight Attendant --PhantomDuck 12:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Template:Badfood should have Soylent Green in it.. --PhantomDuck 00:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I have >1000 edits time for 200 level training I now have questions that are too complex to QWERTY (remind me to tell you about HS typing class). ...anyway I would greatly appreciate a 1:1 interaction. I could make notes of Q's to ask, but I feel I'll walk away with more Q's than A's on first contact. I'll defer, which you already know, given my bombastic/egocentric id ((that is Freud=id NOT ident.= I.D. which is what Obama wants us to have in our microchip) Truthy, nes pas?). Is a compliment. So I won't make notes first, this time. Mr. Phelps; mrdune@rocketmail.com (trade digits, talk phone) please destruct this messege in 5 seconds... dum dum dum dum dee da dee. This communique is not exclusive. Yet the mission is impossible. I know you can move quickly here, saw you lock Sc*t, 2x in less than 0.04 secs, Kudos, I set you up, twice. =) Very well done. I am sincerely impressed at your heartfelt diligence.(sp) (you should change your avatar from south park/warcraft Jabba to something more Cheetahesque. hmm you probably can see my email as well as my FBI file... showing it may be redundant. Anyway, Moving forward I am certain to have many Q's that best be kept... Seriously and ALL Kidding aside, I would like to learn more about this forum/business model. checked the stats, you be the dog... WOOF! Also I think you'll walk away with a better understanding of... well stuff. Concensus? Cheers, --PhantomDuck 03:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hahahaha! Beat ya that time! Damn go ahead and lock it now =) --PhantomDuck 01:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I created the page Scat with the template 404 and a redirect to 404 while I sent you there... knowing you would pucker =) you locked the page before I could save it... that was fast! cracked me up get it? --PhantomDuck 01:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Damn, you were right on that one! I hope you know I was pulling your leg =) --PhantomDuck 01:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Scat Cat! I'm decidedly perververse (sick) Now that's funny! And like my humor to have some scat, I'm Cartman. Analyzing Chef The scene in south park where they killed chef was epic, pedophiles, godless killing machines and nozzle failure my favorite episode --PhantomDuck 01:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) theres an article! Sex and the City vs. South Park... all woman are more like one of the former four, all men like one of the latter... hmmm the mind reels. that will take some time and great thought. not sure how to make it Colbertesque and truthy??? any way.. back to scat, see the Popiel Pocket Analyzer at Ecolonology ? Now that's funny too! --PhantomDuck 00:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) more mullet fun Photoshop baby! Its the captions and names that make that site so funny! got this one there Ultimate Mullet Site I was looking for some coo pix for Mullet Found this Mullet Junky YUO HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT COMPLETLY, gave me "nozzle failure" (see shart) --PhantomDuck 22:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Badlands People that stupid are aren't allowed here huh? do they have a Wikistupedia? I added a few fun facts... --PhantomDuck 22:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) We Can All Learn From This Guy OBrrZ4lahtY Oprah My goodness WTVEDDB. I feel I am called to do somthing about other pages, but, b-4 I can move on, I need to know why there is unrest with Oprah's page (which I worked on several years ago). In the name of truthiness, which can be believed by popularity merrit, I think the unrest posting should be deleted. So tell me, why is there unrest with Oprah? (and restore my confidence...) Rich Text Editor I enabled it but don't see any difference? --Phantom Duck 13:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) --PhantomDuck 14:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) appropriatness check Animals mating is legally exempt from pornography laws jeez ever been to the zoo? (where this was shot BTW) while I have seen some nasty stuff at the zoo, File:Seaotterfellate.JPG (feel free to delete after viewing) I took that last summer at the portland zoo Elephant takes the prize by miles. I find it educational My dog can piss on the street corner, but if I do I get arrested and branded a sex offender what a world we live in! --PhantomDuck 13:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) OFF THE HOOK HUH? I wonder what he nibbled on at the end?? --PhantomDuck 12:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) for Elephant or GOP content --PhantomDuck 07:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q12ApVIjkD0 Advice Went well, thanks for all your tips and advice --PhantomDuck 16:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Eco Stuff as i said, i'm a new wikian, and unaware of wiki nerdspeak as to the article we have a concensus? unlock the page so I can merge and setup redirects, also I made a new word Ecolonology Should be used on "the word!!!!" RE: ettequitte, I palyed nice, see how that goes?thanks for the advice. --PhantomDuck 12:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Never heard of it.. which means no one but you has =) made it more pompous and truthy, please review --PhantomDuck 11:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) is a little too ED for this wiki ED? don't know that? Eco Fag has been around since the 70's, when they first started spiking trees in the Northwest. It is intentionally derogatory and thus satirical. Based on much of what I have read here it is pretty tame by comparison. If you start worrying about offending gays and libs, have to take down 99% of the content here. The profainity/porn thing I get, too many of the seven deadly words and the site will get flagged by net nannies and PC Nazis I'll tinker a bit and then have a relook, go from there? --PhantomDuck 11:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Policy Question What is the ettquette when someone hijacks an article you are working on and turns it into off topic random drivel? Also can you unprotect Eco-Fags so I can fix the navigation? --PhantomDuck 10:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fix page can you unprotect Eco-Fag and remove the redirect, please --PhantomDuck 19:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ALSO,,, What are Disambiguation pages --PhantomDuck 20:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Fix Redirect while I was doing chaz and cher, found that Drag queen points to Gay should point to Tranny can you fix I dunno how --PhantomDuck 17:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) changes Tommychonghouse.jpg --PhantomDuck 17:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) made the funnel bigger more Chong-like caption... heres a classic one I just did added the fat kid on bike at Mullet --PhantomDuck 17:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Captions and Chaz Ok fixed the photo and reposted... --PhantomDuck 17:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh shit... i thought that was the image.... and the caption was a teaser (it was so lame) can you revert to the original photo? I made the funnel bigger and touch the house --PhantomDuck 16:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Chaz was right up my alley.. led to some trthiness on Cher cleand up Gypsies Check out captions/tornado tweaked the pic a little --PhantomDuck 16:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Randomness Ironically the banner ...i kill what i don't understand/fear.. was on topic and not random... I got ya on the random/bad thing, i'll make a new banner =) only thing worse are FACTS! arrrrgh, found this General Electric put that at the top of the list! RE: link thanks, i set it as an external link, will correct PS I see what you are up too... following me around, leaving little seeds. Slutty Flight Attendants, etc. are you Johnny Wikiseed? --PhantomDuck 16:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC) huh? why this no workee? Other Uberhotties and below... Bono Freak Show Article isn't random, she he is!!!! =) --PhantomDuck 12:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum Veritasitas New template! The "PhT" template is not quite right for the series on Colbertist Feeling (Philosophy of Truthiness), hence: However, there's a problem: as it stands it tends to engulf the entire page in the border. What am I doing wrong here? --Atenea del Sol 01:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :That's got it, thanks. I was kind of thinking that this was one of the Templates of Approval, since anything associated with Colbertist Thought/Feeling is definitely a good thing. Anyhow, since Colbertist Philosophy is the basis upon which the religion of Colbertism is founded, it would be a good thing. Or do we create a new category for it? --Atenea del Sol 01:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, no, absolutely! It's definitely a gift from Stephen. Good feeling! In other news, I am working on the overarching philosophy of truthiness, but I occasionally get lost in the solipsisms. Hope to have it soon.--Atenea del Sol 01:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Made My Own when I see one i like i;ll bookmark it PhantomDuck's Favorite Templates --PhantomDuck 17:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Guide To Templates This level of HTML is far above me, but it should be possible to run a macro that takes a URL: wikiality.com/Template:* and inserts the code { {*} } in alphabetical order into an sample page: wikiality.com/Templatesamples or */Templates/Samples And lists the categories directly below it, including the "no includes" As opposed to inserting them in the page footer. I've noticed it is often faster to make a new template than to find a suitable existing one. Worsening the confusion. The benefit of this would be: #Cleaner pages *I've found several that are basically the same #better cross linking and indexing of content ##generating more page views and longer average visit. ## Raising ad CPM =) This is a tool that could be used on all wikis --PhantomDuck 13:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Edits no problem, helps me learn check this rant http://www.wikipedia-watch.org/psamples.html this clown has way to much time on his hands. all that and he came up with 1% ???? thats not even a statistical margin of error... try checking a major university! is there a page that visually shows all banner/margin templates? kinda like Worst Page Ever or is that counter intuitive to the way templates work? --PhantomDuck 23:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cross Categorizing Saw you dropped some categories from banned hottie banner. I put some back. crossing will drive traffic, especially to new content that link to, but not from many pages. Something I learned at off-road.com. when I was there we were second only to nascar.com in motorsports traffic. we drove traffic through controversy and cross linking all content. Now they suck. and are openly ridiculed on the off road community for being sell outs They Destroyed the navigation model, fired all the good editors/writers. traffic there is down 10% in just the last 90days. When traffic began to slide Advanstar had Alexa change their designation from Sports/motorsport to Recreation/outdoor, so they could be #1 in their segment. Now they are #15, behind Gorp! If they were in motorsports they would be in the mid 20's alexa rank --PhantomDuck 19:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) DUH No wonder it wasn't working... I was bleary-eyed and getting sicker, this flu I have is gruesome. --PhantomDuck 17:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Table No worries, I figured it out TransPod --PhantomDuck 08:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Show I have direct tv, uses east coast feed, get mine at 830 --PhantomDuck 06:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Tiny Bubbles they were gifs, system didn't like em, converted them to jpeg and reupped Could you help me with a two column, two cell align=left table for TransPod #idiots that drive them? --PhantomDuck 06:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) OOPS Liberal was tongue in cheek... I HOPE!!!! perceptions are different, I liked the bear, but knew it was edgey. definatly not worse than porn! Personally I don't like porn. More a doer than a watcher =) Remembering that the image directories here are not private, why I run stuff by you that may be questionable --PhantomDuck 09:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) just trying to find the threshold! --PhantomDuck 09:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Dragon Pics I figured whoever used them one clean them up and change them around like many of the images here, but I just realized... the image directories here aren't PRIVATE Duh! I cleaned them up, look again and this one??? Butthole-bear.jpg kids? this is the internet they have seen much worse, trust me. in fact I'll bet no one under 30 spends much time here, they are all twittering I understand keeping an editorial format. and agree that you can be funny without being vulgar. even better that way, then the occaisional vulgarity has more impact but Kids are the problem of their parents... unless you are a Liberal and this is our village =)~ --PhantomDuck 09:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Check the upload log, there is some dragon fun to be had... --PhantomDuck 08:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Drone Table Tanks! I was Sr Editor and VP Marketing/Corp Partner at offroad.com, was decent at html, very rusty now, this markup is easier. if you have some time go there and search my pen name Mr Dune,I have several hundred thousand words there. Advanstar has no balls, they didn't want to keep me or many of the other more "controversial" staff. We were VERY political and extremely Gonzo. Advanstar pussies have turned the site to editoral advertising fluff and can't we hold hands with the eco fags kumbai ya stupidity. They deleted or blocked all my best content. This one slipped by the PC Nazi's (their new formatting removed the Header which read: A Rosie By Any Other Name Would Still Smell Like Shit. or paste http://atv.off-road.com/atv/Speak+Out/Mr-Dune-Speaks-Out/ArticleStandard/Article/detail/227825 And the images are gone One of rosie looking like somene was squeezing her balls, one oh Hanoi jane that is here Uberhot Enjoy! --PhantomDuck 07:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Its done... a couple suggestions: Specs are boring and everywhere on the web for nerds that care... use uber truthiness! You may want to trim some of the fields like max fuel/ range, those are with aux or drop tanks,blah blah... see? BORING! zzzzzzz I also widened it to 250 to allow for less facts and more truth aircraft are nothing BUT specs, could make that template 30ft long. only geeks and engineers care about that crap =) I think I'm starting to get the hang of the spirit of Truthiness, some topics like a couple I just did Cavalry Stetson need more fact than truth (if someone ridiculed my Stetson, I'd terminate them) while Drive-In Movie is a perfect vehicle for beligerant satire, I think??? I can only assume since I haven't been scolded in awhile this would be true... I'm sure Big Brother has viewed all my contribs and edits... Sidebar: what did ya think about Obama's words to Stephen? Smelled like Art of War to me... "friends close..." --PhantomDuck 06:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Vertical Climbs and Sharts Well sorta.... its when you think you are going to fart, let it rip, only to find out it's juicy, AKA projectile anal leakage Shit+fart SYN Squart Squirty fart Typically caused by stress, pulling alot of g's, seeing a bearshark, etc.... Many ops for humor... --PhantomDuck 00:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) does that mean remove... or it's part of the satire? ---- Why did Jesus kill Grandma? http://www.landoverbaptist.org/grandma.html Banner Templates Got it!!! =) Apache Longbow Template:SIS Satan is Scared Thanks! --PhantomDuck 23:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Longbow Keeping your eye on me, eh? Is there a banner for ENEMY OF or Scares Satan --PhantomDuck 22:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Glad ya liked that one.... --PhantomDuck 21:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Smiliecons! We need smilies! Like the LBC ones! And we should get people to donate to us our cause! Porn I suspected as much, hence it was rotated and I asked first... However, that was not porn. that would imply gayness. In fact it is Monkey Butt a simian sign of profound contempt and/or disrespect, usually followed by chest thumping and the throwing of feces. I just got back from Bangkok. No I did not see David Carradine. I did get a horrble flu however and have been in bed for a week. This has been theraputic as well as cathartic. All images should have a tagline now. I appreciate your help. Respectfully, --PhantomDuck 12:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Formatting Screw Up Uberhot all the section edit buttons are clustered near the bottom?? Tried making tables, just made things worse! I think its the way I inserted image... HELP! Please --PhantomDuck 00:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) PS Fixed the image tags --PhantomDuck 00:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Images While trying to upload in the proper way, I received an error message. I assumed it was a block. I will try again. Also do I need to go back and fix my prior uploads or just ignore? Figured it out, file was too big, duh! --PhantomDuck 22:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Do I need to fix previous or do it in the future? --PhantomDuck 21:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't have to block me... glad to go back and fix --PhantomDuck 21:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Gay Wink Gotchya! New to this... Learn by stepping on my balls! --PhantomDuck 19:32, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the photo carefully... he is winking, but wearing dark glasses to conceal it. see my post at Tom Cruise. I have been winked at by him. It can be confirmed by my ex-girlfriend's super-retarded adopted Russian son. Even he was creeped out by Tom. Tom likes bears, Harley Davidson bears best. If I were gay, I would be a bear. But I'm not, I only dance and wrestle with my wife, Who of course, is Uberhot. Please correct your image comments Respectfully, --PhantomDuck 19:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) template What's the threshold on things like this? manjewells.jpg Verbotten? --PhantomDuck 14:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Glad you liked Uberhot and Milla Jovovich We like praise! --PhantomDuck 12:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) --PhantomDuck 11:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC)I just made pages Uberhot and Milla Jovovich she and other uberhotties need a banner Template: Uberhottie : "name" is an Uberhottie and you are not. You may gaze upon her, but may not touch unless Stephen has Nailed her. Or something like that... --PhantomDuck 10:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) this code?? I think this is above me??/ Retrieved from "http://www.wikiality.com/Template:Sexy" Categories: Randy, Baby | ID Template --PhantomDuck 11:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Now I'm just feeling stupid! Where is it? --PhantomDuck 11:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Obamanomics Hmmm... Ok to nail her... make fun of her ass you guys afraid of obamarama too? --PhantomDuck 06:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Glad ya liked that one, new here, I'll cook up some content tonight!--PhantomDuck 02:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ---- where is a list of those cool banners, like --PhantomDuck 10:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks... do those need to be created by admins only? if so, I just made pages Uberhot and Milla Jovovich she and other uberhotties need a banner : "name" is an Uberhottie and you are not. You may only gaze upon her after Stepen has Nailed her. Or something like that.. ---- confused??? found the list, how do I make one??? --PhantomDuck 10:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Colberto Ertgo Sum I'd like to do a rewrite of this, starting with spelling it correctly - it should be under "Colberto Ergo Sum" - I Colbert therefore I am. (Implying that Colbert is a verb, which has interesting implications all on its own.) If you want it to be "I watch Colbert, therefore I am" it should be Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum. Suggestions? --Atenea del Sol 01:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : "Colberto Ergo Sum" is only correct to say "I Colbert Therefore I Am." If you're trying to say "I Watch Colbert, Therefore I Am" it should be "Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum." :: I personally think it would be interesting to have two different pages for the two concepts - one for Colberto Ergo Sum (although we MUST correct the spelling, it's not ERTGO) and another for Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum. They're linked parts of the same philosophy. :::OK, we now have content on Colberto Ergo Sum and Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum. I'm working on a more overarching Philosophy of Truthiness, because it has come to my attention that we don't have one, and my gut wants to make one. --Atenea del Sol 19:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) PonziPro Pocket Fisherman You got to it before I could! I was just on my way to mark that an ad... --Atenea del Sol 05:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and where might I find the file of Our Glorious Stephen that's used as the Wikiality logo (ie Stephen over the puzzle bits). I had an idea for the 09 Truthies design, and it's integral. --Atenea del Sol 05:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Eco-Friendly It looks OK to me... Why? Did you notice something? --Atenea del Sol 02:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and PS - New Template for the userboxes. Just a thankyou note Just a thankyou for the cleaning up the tube's I've added some truthiness to. The "Tanksgiving" I should metion I was half- asleep when doing it, the true author of tanksgiving is a TV show in Australia (http://ten.com.au/good-news-week.htm) whatever a podcast is you can download to see.Milkman Bruce 14:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Auto Msg Generator Who the fuck are you, and why are you commenting on my page or whatever it is? Episodes Guide Hey, it seems that Wikipedia deletionists are purging the well-tended Colbert Report episodes lists. For now, only the episodes list for 2009 has been deleted. I suggest you get the remaining lists while they are still available and integrate them into wikiality before all the work is lost. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Colbert_Report_episodes 06:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Fosterbunny More Balls As of Tuesday, June 16, 2009, this article has received a significant amount more balls. You must now have brass balls to view this page.